Стенограммы/My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы/Короткометражки
Наука волшебства Русская = :Рэйнбумс: разговаривают А? :Радуга Дэш: Э, разве у нас не будет репетиции? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, будет. Как бы. Принцесса Селестия учила меня, что, чтобы изучить объект, надо наблюдать за ним в действии. Пусть другие роются в старинных книгах, а я лучше закатаю рукава и сделаю всё своими копытцами... э, руками. :рукавов :Эпплджек: Я понимаю твою мысль, но при чём тут наша музыкальная репетиция? :Сансет Шиммер: Я хочу понять, как действует волшебство, почему у вас растут уши и крылья, когда вы играете, и при чём тут ваши инструменты. :Флаттершай: Мм, может, лучше оставить всё как есть? :Сансет Шиммер: Это весело. Просто играй. Ты меня даже не заметишь. :певцы ::Па, па, па-ра, па, па, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па, па, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па ::Йе, йе, йе, йе :Эпплджек: яблоко :певцы ::Па, па, па-ра, па, па, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па, па, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па :соло :певцы ::Па, па, па-ра, па, па, па ::Па, па, па-ра, па ::Йе, йе, йе, йе :током :Сансет Шиммер: Итак, после длительных экспериментов, я пришла к чёткому заключению! током кашляет Я понятия не имею, как действует волшебство. стонет |-| Английская = :The Rainbooms: conversing Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I thought we were rehearsing. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, you are. Sort of. Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty. :snaps :Applejack: I can relate to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm trying to figure out how magic works here. Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what your instruments have to do with it. :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure we need to figure it out? :Sunset Shimmer: It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here. :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Applejack: apple :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :solo :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah :crackle :Sunset Shimmer: Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion! crackles coughs I have no idea how magic works in this world. groans Пинки шпионит Русская = :свистит :Радуга Дэш: Старшая школа Кристал. Наши соперники! :шелест :Пинки Пай: Привет, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Что ты делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Ты сказала, мы должны быть незаметными, когда будем собирать сведения о соперниках. Показать, что я умею? Кошка-шпион! Собака-шпион! Деревце! А вот зайчик! Камуфляж! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, это противоположность камуфляжу! Скорей! Прячься! :свистит слабо :Радуга Дэш: Нам нужно рассмотреть их получше! :надуваются :Пинки Пай: Сверху чудесный обзор! :свистит :надуваются :свистит :сдувается :Пинки Пай: нюхает А ты пахнешь ванилью. :Радуга Дэш: Мы пришли подслушивать их! А они нас слышать не должны! :Пинки Пай: Ооо! Я знаю, что нам нужно! :Безымянный студент КА: пыхтит :Радуга Дэш: Что ты вытворяешь?! Мы пытаемся шпионить! Ты хоть знаешь, что значит слово «шпионить»? Быть незаметной! Невидимой для глаз! Неслышимой для ушей! :стук :Пинки Пай: Куст вызывает Дэш. Тревога. Нас заметили. Беежиииим! |-| Английская = :blows :Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep High School. The competition! :rustling :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Gah! What are you doing? :Pinkie Pie: You said we needed to be sneaky while we check out the competition for the Friendship Games. Wanna see what else I have? Cat burglar! Dog burglar! Tree! Bunny suit! Camouflage! :Rainbow Dash: That's, like, the opposite of camouflage! Quick! Get down! :blowing faintly :Rainbow Dash: We need to get a better view! :inflating :Pinkie Pie: Best view in the house! :blows :popping :blows :deflates :Pinkie Pie: sniffing You smell like vanilla. :Rainbow Dash: We're trying to eavesdrop! That means they don't hear us! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I have just the thing! :Unnamed CPA student: panting :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! We're trying to spy on them! Do you even know what the word "spy" means? It means being sneaky! It means not being seen! It means being quiet! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Bush to Dash. Code red. You have been spotted. Ruuun! Категория:Стенограммы